Axel en Konosuba
by maxicrash
Summary: Historia alterna de reencarnado en el cuerpo de vegetto
1. Cap 1: Los 3 deseos y un nuevo mundo

p data-p-id="89410d7a0a65c91293affee5b9420884"strongA empezar de nuevo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="89410d7a0a65c91293affee5b9420884" /p  
p data-p-id="6256197872d9fc7dd15fca1b7bdd835d"strongAxel:/strong hola, seguro estas esperando un Axel DxD o de ese estilo pero no, el ya tiene su historia, esta es mi historia, la de un Axel nuevo y menos op./p  
p data-p-id="2fc3640b0083a461298c39d370b02155"strongAxel DxD: /strong¿desde cuando estoy op?./p  
p data-p-id="b720dbce1d52ea729e037b0cdcaa3bc4"strongAxel: /strongdesde que pediste el cuerpo de una fusión./p  
p data-p-id="b7ed5dceaf199753797b0573592b1b58"strongAxel DxD:/strong pero empece de cero y solo tengo el poder de goku en la saga de freezer./p  
p data-p-id="d31342005e4eac5b74e9e81e10245253"strongAxel: /strongsi, pero de por si ya le puedes ganar a bastantes universos de anime./p  
p data-p-id="28c14a5e0229de2b5a05fd99ac34b6b3"strongAxel DxD:/strong puede ser./p  
p data-p-id="92c3442735092f49047746904f1c7d90"strongMaxicrash: /strongustedes par de inútiles, dejen de rellenar y empiecen con el capitulo./p  
p data-p-id="e95381baf081e45569b6f517ce210917"En la historia de Axel todo iría como el prologo hasta la parte en donde muere en donde en vez de ir con el dios que fue en la historia original, ahora iría a un lugar oscuro con una silla./p  
p data-p-id="0e89a1c5fae75f3fec2392cc70bbf52d" strong Lugar oscuro./strong/p  
p data-p-id="bfd8469b04a4b82ad21367b495f03cbe"strongAxel:/strong auch eso dolió, espera ¿donde estoy?./p  
p data-p-id="bb2ca0165ce34a452f430fd14cfbfadc"Axel estaría por unos minutos los cuales usaría para explorar ese lugar./p  
p data-p-id="8b9d1158df56cafb93f37e83a777914e"strongAxel:/strong hasta donde veo morí y estoy solo con la larga, espaciosa y grande oscuridad, con mucho ¡eco!./p  
p data-p-id="82e461340f492fba1c260969b0351b39"strongvació: /strong¡eco! ¡eco! ¡eco!/p  
p data-p-id="42bb9949481bc164a5462bc2fd69844d"strongAxel:/strong jejeje. ¿Ahora que hago?./p  
p data-p-id="fa9b88e7aab4706d34578a48727961b0"Mientras Axel pensaba como matar el tiempo, una luz aparecería enfrente de la silla/p  
p data-p-id="b48621578fd097f6f301c8d5fa7ee9f2"strong?: /strongestoy cansada, ¿como puede morir tanta gente en tan poco tiempo?./p  
p data-p-id="d79ac1abe62778809ac83aa30bc9689e"strongAxel:/strong pues lo siento por morir./p  
p data-p-id="b7206575bb2d74dad6246e80cc15156c"La persona se daría cuenta que estaba Axel atrás de ella./p  
p data-p-id="b8bbe91b12df2bd6699824a822555c77" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p data-p-id="14b471c3019dd17cd23fc49b75046ee0"strong?: /strong¡lo siento!, no fue mi intención ofenderte, es que no estoy acostumbrada a este trabajo./p  
p data-p-id="88cf979a3e463df799f759cdeb0172c6"strongAxel: /strong¿por que? y ¿que trabajo es ese?./p  
p data-p-id="9f24db7ba9447c75da08b3d69c7003fc"strong?: /strongbueno, supongo que debo presentarme, vera soy la diosa Eris y me encargo de enviar a los que mueren a el cielo o reencarnar los./p  
p data-p-id="c20193f80539c98264cc0b5b4840c259"strongAxel:/strong yo soy Axel, pero si eres la diosa que se encarga de eso, no deberías ya estar acostumbrada./p  
p data-p-id="6077aa35c4a8ae64fd10da2eb1e4a656"strongEris:/strong (algo avergonzada) es que recién me dieron este trabajo, en realidad soy una diosa de rango menor y solo me dieron el trabajo por que la diosa que se encargaba de esto le ocurrió algo./p  
p data-p-id="21e2ddb6c381dfd607a690a849bec854"strongAxel: /strongse podría decir que eres una diosa novata./p  
p data-p-id="626fc15d8653c9b654323290163aa965"strongEris:/strong si, algo así./p  
p data-p-id="fba505cc2fece4f93f4181b833672ae7"strongAxel:/strong bueno, me podrías decir cuales son mis opciones ahora que morí./p  
p data-p-id="2ac9de9cd45f112bbe51305ab5da5803"strongEris:/strong verdad, normalmente se te daría la opción de ir al cielo o reencarnar sin tus recuerdos, pero un mundo distinto se esta quedando sin población por culpa de un rey demonio así que estamos enviando a gente de otros mundos con sus recuerdos para que no disminuya demasiado su población y además los dejamos elegir armas legendarias./p  
p data-p-id="2e0c42b05b4b3247b7c125bac3bdd637"strongAxel:/strong suena interesante, y ¿que me recomiendas?./p  
p data-p-id="812a500f4a7b8c95f76c42f390eb5feb"strongEris: /strongte recomendaría que reencarnar con tus recuerdos, ya que si reencarnar normalmente pierdes tus recuerdos y los que van al cielo dicen que después de un tiempo se aburren./p  
p data-p-id="4a87d6960bb4a916ca9a7f75a9973675"strongAxel:/strong entonces quiero reencarnar en ese otro mundo./p  
p data-p-id="544fa06f4d3824c24d2eb33c7c976dd9"strongEris:/strong bien, ahora por el error que cometimos los dioses al matarte por accidente te daremos 3 deseos./p  
p data-p-id="95f669b656305e4b54aa519c68f9e90d"strongAxel:/strong espera, ¡me mataron por accidente!./p  
p data-p-id="bd02140050ce03948ff6343afe478fa4"strongEris:/strong si, al parecer un dios de la muerte paso a matarte a ti al confundirte con alguien que debía morir de forma natural./p  
p data-p-id="5a9e5ddfdb70385fb3e81a8ffd4ad722"strongAxel:/strong (pensando) no te enojes, solo moriste atropellado, ibas a morir tarde o temprano igualmente, te dan la opción de reencarnar con todos tus recuerdos y ademas con 3 deseos./p  
p data-p-id="0434b1671172b8b3eb2f06b3b65a2cb3"strongEris:/strong dime ¿cuales van a ser tus deseos?./p  
p data-p-id="d9500b979382af77719cbdfa702d3df8"strongAxel:/strong pero antes ¿me podrías describir como es el mundo al que voy a ir?./p  
p data-p-id="63430c9f296d875713019a4efa2e6dcb"strongEris:/strong es algo parecido a lo que son los juegos de aventura de tu mundo, ya que tiene niveles, habilidades que puedes aprender y estadísticas que puedes subir./p  
p data-p-id="be4009734637f422cd4fea4dc81c6108"strongAxel: /strongpues ya tengo el primer deseo./p  
p data-p-id="caae44eff8714252cdff6b3766043a43"strongEris: /strong¿cual es?./p  
p data-p-id="729c890f430de5dae8115f79464c83fd"strongAxel:/strong deseo tener todas las habilidades que e visto e imaginado desbloqueadas para subirlas en poder una vez que llegue a ese mundo./p  
p data-p-id="a3546311daeee04c9751d831ef56c874"strongEris:/strong es un deseo bastante curioso pero aquí tienes./p  
p data-p-id="233a9f24de2bae92bb7f95ea07f2acac"Eris levantaría su mano para que una luz por unos segundos lo cubriera para después desaparecer./p  
p data-p-id="cc7d352c646b127b36606b255bb8ae3c"strongAxel:/strong ¿eso fue todo?./p  
p data-p-id="e69830b0ae042585b74ccdc5e5a98146"Eris: si y para que veas que es cierto, ahora mismo las tienes todas desbloqueadas, puedes usarlas ahora./p  
p data-p-id="c550f10722f356cdfb7bc7c91b87b3fa"Axel para comprobar crearía una esfera de energía con algo de esfuerzo./p  
p data-p-id="5517767db32b1c570f21c8f0e4162759"strongAxel:/strong (pensando) parece que tengo la misma condición física que antes, espera./p  
p data-p-id="f9874f9fa99bbba3c56245605066b458"strongEris:/strong ahora que lo comprobaste tengo que decirte que una vez que estés en ese mundo las técnicas de ki o de otra energía serán de magia, ¿cual es tu siguiente deseo?./p  
p data-p-id="93684b62c607b4ad74610d0bf1530399"strongAxel:/strong quiero la misma fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, y reservas de energía que tenia goku niño después del entrenamiento con Roshi junto con la habilidad de tener zenkais como los sayajin./p  
p data-p-id="f03d156ac26e2e4fd7b1c9514f86c710"strongEris:/strong bien./p  
p data-p-id="598e09d2cd0b86b3c8dac1cdb6ff78a5"Axel volvería a ser iluminado solo que esta vez después de la luz empezaría a provocar cierta presión en el ambiente./p  
p data-p-id="c1300a3f603fd8a50de8a36e4a56a1ce"strongAxel: /strongeste poder, tengo tantas ganas de pelear./p  
p data-p-id="039d098f3bf7a31bf2069d87f2f30606"strongEris:/strong supongo que se transfirieron las ganas de pelear de los sayajines junto a los zenkais./p  
p data-p-id="64e04b6c9b55b176e29ba04dacf355fc"strongAxel:/strong ¿cuantos deseos me quedan?./p  
p data-p-id="a45819cff7c23bee0f2e2d385628730b"strongEris:/strong 2 deseos mas ya que al deseo que se cumple normalmente se le agregaron 3 mas./p  
p data-p-id="440c6b3d226b9b336a300da91117ea89"strongAxel:/strong pues el siguiente es tener 10 puntos de habilidad al iniciar y dinero./p  
p data-p-id="dd664d38565e3cde17e35f6fd4e4bf96"strongEris:/strong bien, aquí tienes (dándole una bolsa con 50000 eris)./p  
p data-p-id="a800f3893304e1cb7d12e063b57c4466"strongAxel:/strong ¿cuanto hay aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="f3ca8d2a3931522efa55a44849f62baa"strongEris:/strong hay 50000 eris./p  
p data-p-id="daf67ae4134ce71af42cbd0b2672a9c6"strongAxel:/strong espera tu te llamas Eris./p  
p data-p-id="7e289cf627784258659968937fe5fad6"strongEris:/strong si./p  
p data-p-id="d970e8567e1f2942320aedd2b773d1b9"strongAxel:/strong y el dinero se llama eris./p  
p data-p-id="cdfd4f88b22cf47af54624f677d4e3b0"strongEris: /strongsi, se debe a que en ese mundo hay cultos que veneran a los dioses y el mio es uno de los que tiene mas devotos./p  
p data-p-id="90fa4864c7dcfee01a65ea0fad03a8d8"strongAxel: /strongbien, es hora de mi ultimo deseo./p  
p data-p-id="40865898843817a8761eb7fd8712e2c8"strongEris: /strongsi, ¿cual va a ser?./p  
p data-p-id="72aa372e5b7c0bdcd98d598b0fca8175"strongAxel:/strong en realidad no se que pedir./p  
p data-p-id="873da52ad18d5615c57e9053762f7d21"strongEris:/strong tomate tu tiempo, esto puede definir tu vida en ese mundo./p  
p data-p-id="36c7002d90cf684b0cb42add4de06480"strongAxel: /strong¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa? ¿incluso que alguien me acompañe?./p  
p data-p-id="7a232ac5f7d969b12edb8514c96b6ffc"strongEris:/strong si, no veo porque no./p  
p data-p-id="3aa3deabf80eb782c06d94bef0fd55bb"strongAxel: /strongincluso a una diosa./p  
p data-p-id="1ec429946047c59b1c34a0c1d843ef94"strongEris:/strong claro incluso ya... (Eris pensaría que se la iba a llevar a ese mundo) ¿no estarás pensando en llevarme como acompañante?./p  
p data-p-id="4781e71ae2171018ff429ffb23fa2847"strongAxel:/strong no parece una mala idea, pero solo si tu quieres./p  
p data-p-id="d8f6ca8e0937ffa381fa237028981ea5"strongEris:/strong no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, ya que si un dios va sus poderes se reducen./p  
p data-p-id="0747527121fa8e757ad97b3bf4795019"strongAxel: /strong¿enserió?./p  
p data-p-id="8a775dfded282b0ac8a95334ba182218"strongEris: /strongsi, pero ya se lo que te puedes llevar./p  
p data-p-id="439ab6aa32bcb217733264a2734d1c2e"Eris haría aparecer una espada./p  
p data-p-id="1273585e7ab851b3aeed9e75a39ebc50"strongEris:/strong esta es la espada sagrada Mimic es capas de cambiar de forma y hace mas daño cuando toca a un demonio./p  
p data-p-id="65fbca60da57d74d2c3dbf30c758fbf1"strongAxel:/strong parece bastante útil, la voy a aceptar./p  
p data-p-id="085e7fef48ebe34d5fc3aa35c425c40e"Axel al tomarla la transformaría a la espada Z./p  
p data-p-id="3fed147b2a31ca5c0cbd7e867fc10c1c" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p data-p-id="1dd804c30e4ef8bbc2ab84802da0390e"strongAxel:/strong pesa bastante./p  
p data-p-id="f1530ba30aad51c3179cde119b5ff35e"strongEris:/strong ¿de que hablas? cuando yo la tome era liviana./p  
p data-p-id="f5b6cb38dcdbb75d9f38b8578700ff9e"strongAxel:/strong de que hablas esto pesa, mira./p  
p data-p-id="311b071fd767c636fa613d17d4a396dd"Al pesarle la espada a Eris ella caería al suelo./p  
p data-p-id="f0e16aeb6faf266604a193c033ed87b6"strongEris:/strong ¿como puede pesar tanto ahora?./p  
p data-p-id="29181412ca2bf291af710d290b35453f"Axel tomaría de nuevo la espada./p  
p data-p-id="7d61b37bb250d4ef9d5d5dd53100e79e"strongAxel:/strong tal vez es por imitar la espada Z, ya que se decía que esta pesaba mucho./p  
p data-p-id="bd8bf58ee2087c62384e6d35089afac7"Axel al decir esto transformaría la espada en el báculo sagrado./p  
p data-p-id="451170ba3ab78c17269f11e98d3e3684"strongAxel:/strong mucho mejor./p  
p data-p-id="744f14c8da43dbc07c61321812f8036e"strongEris:/strong ahora que te cumplí tus deseos es hora de decir adiós, pero antes te voy a dar un traje para que parezcas un aventurero./p  
p data-p-id="e061d819fe2466fe13c55526677f106f"Al decir esto una luz cubriría a Axel./p  
p data-p-id="6fbaaf248f05f0b0e3474c10aa3a3e2b" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="790b5602fce85927b0e3f634c476b8c4"strongEris:/strong ya pareces un aventurero./p  
p data-p-id="aeb4382b1de38b46ba7c2c0f392a6515"strongAxel:/strong no me veo nada mal./p  
p data-p-id="5503d8f029daee7d6fec3cb400a194c1"strongEris:/strong tomalo como un regalo de una diosa que vera tu avance de cerca./p  
p data-p-id="54b766a1dc241c93422bbfbbcf61fddb"strongAxel:/strong supongo que tendré que irme a ese mundo./p  
p data-p-id="f185751679a71419b215830a76e96a66"strongEris:/strong si, bueno ponte en el circulo (haciendo aparecer un circulo mágico)./p  
p data-p-id="4a90ca200466cc88c7bf90bc388a0ee9"Axel empezaría a elevarse./p  
p data-p-id="1b0bfbdb38a48565d99e7ba9705e6428"strongAxel: /strong¡diles a los del infierno que empiecen a hacer espacio para el rey demonio!./p  
p data-p-id="a989c7642fd48cc56ef37c7730199d2d"La aventura de Axel en este mundo recién empezaría./p  
p data-p-id="d25390bb032bf013ec2178cf4a3f2a62" strong Afueras de la ciudad de Axis./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e0282427af168362c001d9e4d756e7da"Una luz se formaría para dejar caer a Axel al piso formando un pequeño cráter./p  
p data-p-id="e97fdac2bb651129a226dc09be687543"strongAxel:/strong ¿por que siento un dalla bu?./p  
p data-p-id="1f643633a72439859740f8f26a41de31" strongUniverso de DxD/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6131845235e327920d4ed7b33d53403f"strongAxel DxD:/strong achist./p  
p data-p-id="322f67163181cef17ff1a968d9d23cea"strongAsia:/strong ¿que pasa Axel?/p  
p data-p-id="0e8d1971cfab612c1503e8442abc33a3"strongAxel DxD:/strong no se, tal ves me habré enfermado./p  
p data-p-id="6d85ead56cb065689ea75eba274f91fc" strong Universo de Konosuba/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c74dd89fdf5699754dfb6e76324f11a3"Al pararse Axel notaria que detrás de el había un sapo gigante y daría un salto para alejarse./p  
p data-p-id="3e62c2fec0f447987b6ab04df7277943"strongAxel:/strong ¿que diablos? ¿como es que existe un sapo gigante? (pensando) tal vez debería escapar ./p  
p data-p-id="866a1c7e64584b99f0973e38822f8e58"Al decidir escapar notaria que se le había caído la bolsa con dinero y el sapo al ver la bolsa se la comería./p  
p data-p-id="8b44bf37954b8e3fb824f479d3684973"strongAxel: /strong¡no! mi dinero, maldito sapo, date por muerto./p  
p data-p-id="bf5128efb26429070b89596c9bf8408a"Axel a gran velocidad estaría enfrente del sapo y le daría muchos golpes hasta que el sapo seria empujado un poco./p  
p data-p-id="a8578fe4fa6e9d0f4d119cda55329cc3"strongAxel: /strongmis golpes le hacen muy poco daño, maldición./p  
p data-p-id="64298377cae2000371db33cea5828739"Axel inconsciente mente le daría un punto de habilidad a una técnica y esta técnica la lanzaría al sapo./p  
p data-p-id="1398eda2cd9efd43e11fd5706961b103" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p data-p-id="7e37b1173aeb11f53e0f99e1081c5280"Con la técnica, Axel partiría a al sapo en 2./p  
p data-p-id="257015150bca97c580076a1d5636a819"strongAxel:/strong (al ver como quedo el sapo) ¡que asco! (pensando) estoy agotado, esa técnica consumió casi toda mi energía../p  
p data-p-id="5eaf7ed52c8b6fe57a98a541ffd632ec"Axel tomaría su bolsa de los restos del sapo para después irse al pueblo./p  
p data-p-id="8ac1e42b153a80935008345bd26e28e3"strongAxel:/strong supongo que ahora tengo que registrarme en este mundo./p  
p data-p-id="9b4c69cbf851b61f379cbc9f956f5086"Al acercarse a la ciudad seria detenido por un guardia./p  
p data-p-id="41d3fcb49fc48260b25dc44abc6be8fb"strongGuardia:/strong ¿cual es su razón de visita en la ciudad?/p  
p data-p-id="31798123f3567fb70aaefb8edb34b78a"strongAxel:/strong vengo a volverme un aventurero./p  
p data-p-id="ec2aeb1f2585cc5fd794823c15c6366d"strongGuardia:/strong así que un nuevo aventurero, pues bienvenido, el gremio esta en el centro del pueblo./p  
p data-p-id="dd37f0d8c1bbdf9eb7826a0beec40e7f"strongAxel: /stronggracias./p  
p data-p-id="d883fea6ddf5d4cfec356d61799dbdce"Axel seguiría su camino hasta el gremio/p  
p data-p-id="6c9c97012117f5c81ab88fa24cbd9a08"strongAxel:/strong bien, ahora que llegue desde aquí empieza mi aventura./p  
p data-p-id="f5485f22af3434bf3cf8ece0d9e08d25"Al entrar Axel vería un mostrador en donde un chica de pelo naranja estaba atendiendo./p  
p data-p-id="54eb33193b1a8d55150efb71f6610de9" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p  
p data-p-id="2262e2a773a49aa46471a8c9399cbfbe"strongAxel:/strong disculpe, ¿aquí es donde uno se registra para ser aventurero?./p  
p data-p-id="002f86e6373645a42534333008484ca5"strongRecepcionista:/strong si, ¿tiene el dinero para la cuota de inscripción?./p  
p data-p-id="b54e1df71be4f7c21d3b6e0f23955c57"strongAxel:/strong si, aquí tiene (dándole 4 monedas)./p  
p data-p-id="418eaa2581531e0b3dc2802889f69ee6"strongRecepcionista:/strong (al recibir el dinero) bien, ahora pon tu mano en esta esfera (señalando una esfera de color azul)./p  
p data-p-id="d10a814bd659a05acd79b1a275a3d03d"strongAxel: /strong¿así?./p  
p data-p-id="4357457b5ae6a36e847ba8445f6ac6d3"Cuando Axel puso su mano y la esfera se ilumino, empezando a disparar una luz con la cual escribiría en una tarjeta./p  
p data-p-id="39be292512164fc58687fdf5fbf1adcd"strongRecepcionista:/strong veamos tus estadísticas, ¡woau! todas tus estadísticas exceptuando la suerte que es algo baja, todas las otras están muy sobre el promedio./p  
p data-p-id="e60006e408cef844c445c9458f2b75bc"strongAxel: /strongy ¿cuales son los trabajos que tengo disponible?./p  
p data-p-id="27b92f3469b77c266217334c09d2cf0d"strongRecepcionista: /strongal parecer tienes bastantes de los trabajos de alto nivel./p  
p data-p-id="f51827c6cbf492c559798f810aa7b79a"strongAxel:/strong pues quiero ser un maestro de espadas./p  
p data-p-id="09b1e18b43dbfb4ef097561be9be14fe"strongRecepcionista:/strong con tus estadísticas no tendrás problemas en aprender las habilidades de tu área./p  
p data-p-id="6c396ce0251a8e5356346e32a98a3da7"Todos los que se encontraban dentro del gremio en ese momento celebrarían el nacimiento de un nuevo aventurero./p  
p data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="nBUXlJ1WZm4" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="ce0445cface07dbcc7971580028e4178" /p  
p data-p-id="1944511692cc9af58e9917260af906f9"strongHasta aquí el capitulo 1 de Konosuba. Los capítulos los subiere 1 al mes ya que otro sera para el de DxD. Adiós/strong/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="0oz7oxECOW0" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="5a00f12cab893eb63ed9b0210b4946e6" /p 


	2. Cap: la primera mision

**Es tiempo de Axel en Konosuba.**

Una vez que en el gremio los aventureros se calmaran al celebrar el inicio de un nuevo aventurero, Axel estaba en una esquina viendo su tarjeta.

**Axel:** (pensando) solo tengo 9 puntos de experiencia y ya tengo el kienzan como técnica que puedo usar.

Axel se pondría a gastar sus puntos por un rato.

**Axel:** (pensando) bien, ahora ya tengo algunas técnicas para usar, ¿ahora que debo hacer?.

Tras pensarlo un momento Axel se dirigiría a un tablero lleno de papeles con misiones.

**Axel:** esta o esta o esta otra.

Al pensarlo por un tiempo Axel tomaría una de matar a un grupo de grunts y obtener su armadura.

**Axel:** esta se ve interesante.

Axel se iría a informar que tomaría la misión

**Recepcionista:** ¿estas seguro de tomar esta misión?, los grunts son una especie muy resistente.

**Axel: **si, voy a tomar esta misión.

**Recepcionista:** bueno, ten (pasando le un mapa), al ser nuevo puede que te cueste encontrar el lugar donde se encuentren los grunts.

**Axel:** gracias.

Axel empezaría con su camino para completar la misión.

** 2 horas después. (fue caminando)**

**Axel:** que aburrimiento, pero al menos según el mapa falta poco para llegar.

Tras unos minutos Axel llegaría a un bosque por donde exploraría por otros minutos mas.

**Axel:** que tan difícil puede ser encontrar a unas cosas grandes y redondas (pensando) por lo menos así se veían en el cartel de la misión.

Seguiría caminando hasta que escucho algunos pasos como si viniera un grupo.

**Axel:** ¿que es eso?. (saltando a un árbol).

Pero mientras el estaba encima de un árbol pasaría un grupo de 4 grunts.

**Axel:** supongo que esos son los grunts, según la recepcionista son muy resistentes, debe referirse a esa parte que parece como armadura.

Axel se quedaría mirando por unos segundos a los grunts ideando un plan.

Axel daría un salto para quedar al frente del grupo.

**Axel:** ¡dodonpa!

Tras el ataque se crearía una nube de polvo.

**Axel:** la recepcionista tenia razón, esa armadura es muy resistente aun tras recibir mi ataque directo no recibió mucho daño.

Al desaparecer el humo se vería a muchos Axels en diferentes poses.

**Axel:** no se si me entienden pero esta técnica se llama Zanzōken, me permite dejar muchas imágenes estáticas.

Los grunts solo intentarían golpear las imágenes mientras que el verdadero Axel estaba cargando un ataque, antes de lanzarlo un grunt se giraría hacia Axel.

**Axel:** un afortunado, ten tu premio ¡explosión maligna!.

**Axel:** con eso debí haber matado a 3.

Con el ataque se crearía otra nube de polvo que al dispersarse se verían a 3 grunts en el suelo y a uno algo herido.

**Axel:** (pensando) ¡que resistente!, lo ataque con todo y parece que el no recibió mucho daño.

El grunt iría a atacar a Axel y este juntaría sus manos.

**Axel:** ka me ha me ¡ha!.

Con el ataque se causaría una pequeña explosión matando a el grunt.

**Axel:** uff, eso es todo, me obligaron a utilizar casi todo mi arsenal de técnicas.

Se sentaría en el suelo descansando por unos momentos hasta que uno de los grunts se levantaría.

**Axel**: ¿tu no estabas muerto?.

Al decir esto el grunt iría corriendo hacia Axel dándole un golpe mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

**Axel: **maldición, espada sagrada mimic, transformación a lanza.

Axel se levantaría y le arrojaría la lanza a la cabeza del grunt, este al recibir la lanza caería muerto.

**Axel: **si alguno de ustedes queda vivo levántense de una vez.

Ningún grunt se levantaría, ya que estaban todos muertos.

**Axel:** así me gusta, bien muertos.

Se acercaría a los grunts y transformaría su arma a espada para rematarlos.

**Axel:** bien, ahora la parte asquerosa.

El se acercaría a un grunt y le empezaría a quitar la armadura.

**Axel:** (pensando) que bien que la armadura no se rompió, al fin y al cabo la misión se trata de matar a 8 grunts y recolectar su armadura.

Una vez que Axel recogió todos los trozos de armadura, los pondría en una bolsa y se subiría a una árbol para dormir y recuperar algo de magia/mana/no se, colgando la bolsa en la rama mas resistente.

** En la noche.**

Se vería a despertando a Axel en el mismo lugar que antes.

**Axel:** (bostezo) que buen sueño, creo que recupere algo de magia o lo que sea, bueno es hora de cazar.

Al darse unas cachetadas en la cara para terminar de despertar, Axel saltaría de árbol en árbol en búsqueda de grunts.

**Axel:** (pensando) parece que mi cuerpo ya se acostumbro a su nuevo estado físico, me puedo mover libremente.

**(Axel Xeno en vez de el Axel normal, no cambio su cuerpo sino que solo cambio sus estadísticas básicas, lo digo por si tal vez alguno pensaba que Axel tenia el cuerpo de goku**)

Axel seguiría por unos momentos con sus saltos hasta que quedo en un árbol encima de un solo grunt.

**Axel:** espada mimic, transformación hacha de leviatán.

Bajaría con el hacha en mano y se la clavaría en la cabeza del grunt.

**Axel: **uno menos.

Axel recolectaría la armadura y la pondría en la bolsa para volver a los arboles y saltar de uno a otro.

Tras un rato encontraría una pareja de grunts que parecían exploradores.

**Axel: **lo mejor sera acabarlos a los 2 juntos.

Axel bajaría y al llegar al suelo les lanzaría un kienzan.

**Axel:** uf, doble kill (pensando) esta técnica gasta una cantidad de energía monstruosa.

Al recoger de nuevo la armadura seguiría con sus saltos de árbol en árbol.

**Axel:** (pensando) solo falta uno.

Al pasar otros minutos se encontraría con el ultimo grunt solo que este llevaba un arma.

Axel transformaría su arma en el báculo sagrado e iría corriendo contra el, solo que al estar a punto de atacarlo el grunt se giraría para cortar a Axel y este para esquivar el corte aria que su báculo creciera para impulsarse para atrás pero alcanzando a cortar un poco de la ropa de Axel.

**Axel:** eso estuvo cerca.

El grunt se pondría en pose de combate.

**Axel:** parece que me vas a dar muchos mas problemas que los otros, espada mimic, transformación katana.

**Grunt:** grr.

**Axel:** a mi no me gruñas.

El grunt y Axel chocarían sus armas, para después empezar muchos mas choques seguidos pero gracias a la forma del grunt este seria mas lento pero compensándolo con su fuerza.

**Axel:** (pensando) debo usar la poca energía que me queda.

Axel le haría muchos cortes en lo que serian la manos para que suelte el arma.

**Axel:** adiós, ¡dodonpa!.

Al recibir el ataque en la cara el grunt caería muerto.

**Axel:** y eso fue lo ultimo de magia que me quedaba.

Tomando lentamente la armadura del grunt y su arma.

**Axel:** esta cosa me suena.

Axel se quedaría con el arma echándola en la bolsa.

**Axel:** bueno, es hora de volver.

Axel empezaría con el camino de regreso, llegando al otro día en la mañana.

Al llegar todos se le quedarían mirando ya que el traía una inmensa bolsa en su espalda.

**Axel:** ahora, ¿adonde era que estaba el gremio?.

Tras quedarse quieto unos segundos recordaría donde estaba y se apresuraría en llegar.

** Gremio.**

La recepcionista como todas las personas que estaban en el gremio a esa hora se quedarían impresionados.

**Axel:** aquí están las armaduras de los grunts.

**Recepcionista:** o-ok.

La recepcionista revisaría si eran autenticas, al comprobando que lo eran le entregaría el dinero a Axel.

Tras esto pasarían 2 días en los que muchos del gremio se enterarían que un solo aventurero novato había matado a 8 grunts que eran conocidos por vencer a muchos aventureros, mientras Axel practicaba sus técnicas y con los puntos de habilidad que había obtenido en la misión desbloquearía para usar el tayoken, la habilidad de vuelo, clones de sombra y el rayo de ropa para reparar su traje que se rompió en la misión. (Axel dormía en los arboles o techos de las casas ya que se creaba una manta y almohada).

Hasta que un día en el gremio mientras Axel comía una chica con un parche en el ojo.

**?:** buenos días, escuche que aun no tienes un grupo, e estado buscando a alguien como tu. Mi nombre es Megumin soy una archimaga de clase avanzada, controlo la magia explosiva, la mas fuerte de toda la magia ofensiva.

** Avance del próximo capitulo.**

**Hola soy Axel y yo Megumin.**

**Axel: espera que haces en el avance.**

**Megumin: yo debo estar aquí debe ser un honor leer un avance de por la maga mas fuerte.**

**Axel: dejando eso de lado en el próximo capitulo yo y esta maga vamos a hacer una misión para probar su hechizos. **

**Megumin: si, "hechizos"**

**Axel: ¿por que lo dices así?, que mas da, el próximo capitulo "una compañera explosiva", no se lo pierdan.**


End file.
